<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a half open mouth and a whole truth that no-one could take by passeridae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553424">a half open mouth and a whole truth that no-one could take</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/passeridae/pseuds/passeridae'>passeridae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Useless Porn Snippets [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Claiming, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Gabe loses control in rut, Implied Mpreg, Jack says no at first, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Rough Sex, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/passeridae/pseuds/passeridae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The smell of jasmine kicks loose a memory — Gabriel, a lifetime ago, going into rut. Having to leave a meeting early because his hormones had no intention of politely waiting and he couldn’t trust himself around people in that state. The memory of that same oppressive scent curling thick in the air, though Jack hadn’t known what it meant then.</p>
<p>(Many thanks to the R76 Kinkmeme over on Dreamwidth for giving such wonderful prompts.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Useless Porn Snippets [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a half open mouth and a whole truth that no-one could take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s near morning when Reaper finds him. The Soldier had settled down for the night, safe as possible in his safehouse on the outskirts of Dorado. A basement room, two exits. No lights left on, no smell of hot food, he’d left nothing to give him away. It was a quiet place, residential, all that he had for company was the sound of his own breathing and the smell of an unused space. </p>
<p>Or, not only the smell of an unused space. There’s another faint scent tickling at his senses, something that smells lovely against the musty damp backdrop. Alluring and oppressive, like jasmine blooms, or roses. Settling in his nose and mouth, wending its way into his hindbrain, which purrs at whatever it’s scenting in the air. He means to go investigate it, sniff out whatever’s producing that delicious scent, but… he’s tired. He’s so tired, and the smell lulls him further and further towards sleep. Surely it’ll still be there when he wakes, he rationalises. He can wait.</p>
<p>He abruptly wakes some time later, at a weight dropping on to his back. His reflexes kick in before his brain does, having him send an elbow into his assailant’s side, jerk his head back to try and headbutt them in the nose. The form above him snarls, growls deep and low in their chest. Takes the hit to their side, evades the one aimed at their face. Presses down on him with even more force, pushing Jack’s hips against the bed and grabbing at his arms then twisting so Jack can either stay still, or dislocate his shoulders. This person, whoever they are, knows what they’re doing. Jack pauses, tries to think. That smell from before, the one that was tickling at the edge of his senses, hits him like a freight train. It’s just as close as the weight of the man above him, cloying in his nose, heavy enough that he has to pant out shallow little breaths just to get enough air. </p>
<p>The smell of jasmine kicks loose a memory — Gabriel, a lifetime ago, going into rut. Having to leave a meeting early because his hormones had no intention of politely waiting and he couldn’t trust himself around people in that state. The memory of that same oppressive scent curling thick in the air, though Jack hadn’t known what it meant then. It’s not like he’d smelt any other alpha’s rut. “Gabriel?” he manages to choke out with what little air he has, “is that…”</p>
<p>The man above him — Gabriel, softens his growl into a purr at the sound of his name. Jack can feel it vibrating through him, his muscles softening against his will with the sound. The terror of an unknown assailant fades from him, but even as it does so a new fear rises in him. He’s never seen Gabriel in a rut before, only heard him talk about it — his frustration, his lack of control, his intense need. How he felt more animal than man. Can Jack still reason with him, when he’s like this? He supposes that he doesn’t have another option but to try.</p>
<p>“Gabriel, please, get off me,” he asks, flexing his wrists in the tight grasp. Gabriel’s rumbling above him doesn’t stop, doesn’t even break. It’s like he can’t hear Jack at all. “Gabriel,” he says again, louder, trying to struggle out of his grip in earnest. Gabriel doesn’t like this, he leans down and bites at Jack’s neck hard. Hard enough to bruise, but not to break skin. A clear warning to stop that, or else. The back of Jack’s neck is a sensitive area, one he usually covers with his shirts and armour, and the sensation of canines digging into the soft flesh has him whining. Stilling again. Still no closer to escape.</p>
<p>A curious thing is happening, the longer he’s under Gabriel. His head is becoming fuzzy, his skin prickling hot and sensitive. He’s too warm, all of a sudden, his clothing scratchy against his skin. He winces at the scraping, wanting out of his shirt, not able to get at it. Can’t help but whine, soft and low, at the frustration and feels Gabriel’s weight soften above him even as that damnable scent just grows thicker. Almost tangible against his skin. It smells so good, Jack wants to eat it. To be eaten by it. Either is good. Gabriel graciously releases one of Jack’s arms, and Jack hurries to draw his shirt over his head, to push his boxers down his legs as best he can. The feeling of Gabriel’s skin against his own is heavenly, so much better than fabric. A moan escapes him before he can stifle it. He wants more, even as the force of the desire unnerves him. He doesn’t understand what’s happening. Why his body is doing this. </p>
<p>Gabriel shifts his hips, lets his cock slide into the cleft of Jack’s ass. The motion is helped along by the slick that Jack’s own body is producing, and suddenly it clicks.</p>
<p>———— </p>
<p>Something that Jack hadn’t known, entering SEP, was that at its inception the project had been intended as a breeding program for future soldiers. Unfortunately for the scientists involved, the Omnic Crisis had necessitated supersoldiers far sooner than a generation away, and so sacrifices had been made.</p>
<p>But side effects from the original direction remained. Notably, of those who entered, almost every beta wound up presenting as an omega. Frustrating for active soldiers, even as the scientists made detailed notes. As a result, all non-alphas had been placed on suppressants, tailored for their new physiology, as a safety precaution — heats during a global crisis were a luxury that nobody could afford. Jack, for his own part, had never presented, and had just assumed he remained a beta. He was injected with suppressants every year, as instructed, not because he was worried about presenting, but because it was in his schedule and he didn’t have time to think about it. Of course, all that had stopped with the fall of Overwatch.</p>
<p>Another side effect of SEP that they hadn’t been told about was: their systems had been primed to produce immense quantities of hormones when they went into heats or ruts. As such, they required that same quantity of hormones in their partners, too. A safety measure, the scientists couldn’t have them breeding outside their carefully selected pool of candidates, after all. It was better this way. No need to worry about a civilian setting them off at a disadvantageous time. And if this meant that their mating cycles were incredibly strong, reduced them to instinct and little else, well, that was a price the scientists were willing to pay.</p>
<p>———— </p>
<p>Jack scrabbles to come to terms with what’s happening to him. He’d never thought he’d experience this, has no plans and no idea how to cope. No way to try and wrangle his careering hormones back under his control. His instincts are taking over, body acting without conscious thought, arching into Gabriel’s touch even as he tells it to stop. It’s getting hard to think, his brain cloudy and slow, overwhelmed by the sensation even as he tries to block it out and focus. He’s fighting, he is, but it’s like struggling through mud. He’s being slowly sucked down, and solid ground looks further and further away by the second. He’s terrified, and the rapid beating of his heart only speeds his descent along, pushing hormone-laden blood through his system and priming him to be taken. </p>
<p>Gabriel is running entirely on instinct, has been since his rut took him, and when presented with an omega that’s wet and arching into him he happily fulfils his imperative to breed. For all that led them here Jack still can’t quite believe what’s happening. His exclaimed, “no,” is reflexive, a denial of the situation he’s in, but he can’t make himself move as Gabriel presses into him in one slow thrust.</p>
<p>It feels so much better than he ever could have imagined. Gabriel is hot, and hard, and pushes inside him like he owns him. The glancing pressure against Jack’s prostate sends sparkling shocks through his entire body, and he’s so sensitised that every inch of Gabriel’s cock forcing its way inside him is more intense than the last. He’s never been taken before, not like this, had no idea that anything could feel this good. By the time Gabriel’s bottomed out, Jack’s rational brain has gone offline. Gabriel is pressed close against his back, nuzzling behind his ear, smelling so good that Jack can’t hold on any longer. Can’t go any further. He lets go, lets his heat take him. Tilts his hips back and bares his neck and softens into something sinuous and needy. </p>
<p>Gabriel moves slowly, at first, relishing in the drag of skin on skin, but soon enough that’s not enough for the rising need inside Jack. He’s hot, feels like he’s burning up, like he’s floating, flush on flush until he’s incandescent with need. He <em>needs</em> Gabriel, needs his knot more than he’s ever needed anything in his life. He tries to grab at Gabriel, to pull him closer still, but Gabriel grabs his wrist and slams his hand against the mattress with a growl. It turns him on so much, he feels like his insides are liquefying. He needs more. He manages to get the leverage to roll his hips in counterpoint to Gabriel’s thrusting, which gets him a deep growl, and an increase of pace in order to make him stop moving and just take. Gabriel presses him down, down, trying to fit as much of himself into Jack as possible. Trying to <em>own</em> him. </p>
<p>Time fractures, becomes meaningless under the force of their need. Eventually Gabriel bites, sinking his teeth deep into the flesh of Jack’s neck, and Jack freezes, trembling, as he feels Gabriel’s knot catch inside him. Flushed hot with blood, expanding and expanding and Jack moans at how good it feels, pressing himself back into Gabriel’s bulk to feel it shift inside him. It presses relentlessly against his prostate, winding his pleasure higher and higher. He comes like that, trapped on Gabriel’s knot, dirtying the mattress below him as Gabriel pulses load after load of come deep inside him. Marking him. Owning him. </p>
<p>Jack’s entire world narrows down to Gabriel. Gabriel inside him, over him, surrounding him. The soft huffing growls when he thrusts inside him, the scent of his arousal coating Jack’s throat until he’s convinced he’ll never smell anything else again. Never smell like anything else again, the scent sunk into his skin. He loses the ability to speak, reduced to whines and moans and gasps. Gabriel seems to take great pleasure in wringing them from him, even when he’s convinced he’s so tired he couldn’t make a sound if he tried. </p>
<p>Gabriel takes him again and again. Their rut and heat feed off each other, winding higher and higher until the air in the basement space is more pheromone than oxygen. Gabriel fucks Jack on his front, on his back, eats him out then fucks him again. There are no words, no ability to make them. They’re reduced to their instincts, and what their instincts want is to fuck. To claim and be claimed. Over and over, until it sticks. </p>
<p>If any of the SEP scientists were left, they would have been overjoyed to discover that their breeding program was a success after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>